The invention relates to a connecting element for holding profiled belt ends.
For carrying out limited positioning movements, as occur for example during the opening and closing of gates or when operating machines that perform oscillatory movements, profiled belts, e.g. toothed belts, are used. Compared to chain drives the use of such belts has the advantage that they produce less noise. To meet the different requirements with regard to the length of the belts to be used, normally endless belts are used which can easily be reduced to the required size. Before operation the belt ends are joined together by connecting elements.
Such a connecting element is known from the DE-GM 87 17 016. The disclosed connecting element comprises two opposite engaging elements provided with a negative image of the profiled belt end, into which the belt ends are placed to create a connection which is form-locking in the direction of movement of the belt. This connection is secured against separating or shifting by pushing a sleeve onto each of the engaging elements with belt end. The sleeve has inside walls which are dimensioned in such a way that a pressing force is exerted on the belt end and engaging element when the sleeve has been pushed on, which is to avoid not only a separating of the two parts to be connected, but also loosening of the sleeve. In the DE-GM 89 05 227 a connecting device is disclosed with which the loosening of the pushed on sleeve is to be prevented by providing the sleeve with a projection which engages into an annular groove of the connecting element.
Such devices have the disadvantage that, due to the many parts that are required, the manufacture and installation becomes relatively complicated and expensive. Furthermore, the problem exists that, for example, due to vibrations or temperature fluctuations during operation the sleeve, the belt ends come loose from the connecting element.